rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus
"Please note that this page will be worked on and given a lot of changes, while this is an old character I am bringing to life, most of his history, items, appearance, and story were all role-played. I will allow feedback however, but to keep it in a mature level." John is a adventurer who had began his travel in an early age. He is known to be Mark's hidden and unmentioned brother, and is role-played by Adventurers Appearance John had gone through a lot of different appearances, some are known to be improvements, while others are just plain normal. His most recent outfit would be one that he has requested to be custom made, called the Nexus armor. The armor is made of three special parts, each commissioned from experts in Tetsu, Seasinger, and Death Lotus armor making. Then using these parts, John combined them to make the Nexus armor which is made for well-rounded defense and intimidation. This hybrid set comes at one consequence is that it lacks any affinity to either defense or offense and is more for general defense. Knowing how powerful his armor is, and the length of it's durability, John had augmented the armor thanks to the skill of invention, giving him a long lasting armor with perks such as, absorption, that allows the armor to absorb damages stronger than it is suppose to making it very durable. The other perk is mobile, which gives better mobility towards the user of the armor. He also wears a custom made helmet, made too hide his face and change his voice into a more demonic feature. The Armor's appearance and structure is made to intimidate some people. His armor is also made to counter the cold and heat by some degree. John's weapons are all bought, from either the Grand exchange, or a shop that sells them. He only ever smiths his weapons if they need to be repaired. Of course the exception of his own staff, which can be made into a magic and melee staff. John has six pouch, one for food, one for camping, one for runes, one for tools, one for coins and another being empty adding anything else in it when needed. John also wears his weapons on him when travel, being wand/staff, maul, swords, a shield and a bow/crossbow. Each of these item are all given gizmos and augmented, sharp to improve the weapons giving perks of absorption '''(shield), '''precise, glow (bow), 'crackling '(right hand sword, wand and orb), 'biting '(left hand sword), 'genocidal '(maul). Facial John had medium long hair and a goatee. While this is not known to others, john has black hair with mixed of phoenix orange. His face slight resembles Mark, only looks a bit older, and has no scars. He'd be a somewhat paled skin man, as he barely takes his armor off. He's also good looking, being considered wither cute, or handsome to some people. He also has BIG eyes. Bodily John is a very healthy and built man, not having extreme muscles that is the size of a head, but it is enough for him to be a model (insert wink face here.) His muscles don't get in the way of his armor or fighting, as he managed to train enough to be flexible, and fast enough so that his own weight doesn't slow him down. John is also 5'11, being one of the tallest of his family. Background As an adventurer, John has traveled all across Gielinor, from the highest point, to the deepest cave, John has seen it all. During his twenty-one years of adventuring, John's reputation had somewhat been scaled during then. He is known to have saved countless lives during the last few years of the fifth age, and the first three years of the sixth. John's heroic actions are known to only a few locals he interacted with. Most of his adventures aren't much of a world notice, but enough for him to have gain resources and wealth through it. History Childhood Born in the year 134 in the fifth age, in Taverly under a druid family, John was given the custom druid blessing. During his childhood, John had always been different than his brother Mark. Unlike Mark, John thought that the teachings of Guthix were a bit odd, as well as how the druids study it. John had always questioned the druids' teachings, as he always wanted to try more forbidden things. Mark, despite being younger, was seen as the more skilled and intelligent of the two. Mark had always agreed with John, but never on his method in finding the answer. John has always been a child of many questions, never satisfied with the answer people gave him. As a druid he studied the skills of herblore and summoning, excelling in both. He surpassed his brother in summoning talent, and possesses a deeper knowledge of herblore. John's relationship with Mark had drastically changed when the two found a dying puppy. Mark wanted to try and save the puppy, at least give it a chance to living. John comforted his brother, lying to him that he agrees. Once Mark handed the puppy to John, John snapped the puppies neck instantly killing it. Enraged, Mark asked why, wanting to know why his brother lied and killed the puppy. The answer shocked him, being that the puppy was to heavily injured, it would still suffer as it's bones were broken and with that fact, he'd probably wouldn't heal. Mark denied that logic saying, wanting to have tried saving it first. John soon spent time to also learn how to forge hand writings and signature. This gave him an advantage by purchasing materials under his father signature. Adolescence In his teenage years, John had grown to be more of a serious and strict person. Despite losing his brother's trust John would always be there for his younger sibling. During this time John had grew tired of being a druid, having spent years studying within the order, he decided to finally leave in the age of seventeen. His parents tried to convince him to stay, only to then be neglected and rejected by their son, as he denied everything the druid order had taught him and their beliefs. Mark did say his final farewell to John, hoping that on his adventure his brother would see a brighter side of solutions, unlike his action before. John started his adventure in Asgarnia, training in different skills and his combat abilities. This continued until he found a woman in need of help. Of course this wasn't much of an dangerous adventure, but he met an ally who could get him resources as she happened to be the daughter of a wealthy man in Falador. John continued to train in each skill. During his run to finish a slayer task he'd come across a very wealthy man. Seeing potential in John, he'd offer him a small task in aiding. John was tasked into guarding the man during his travel to Varrock. John agreed after he heard the amount of money he would receive. The man gave John better weapons and armor, of course this was the man just being cautious as he didn't want to die. During their travel John had fought againts muggers, goblins, and a small group of highway men. Of course the two made it to Varrock safe and sound. With another ally made, of course this ally would contact john every so often with a small job. During his travel through Misthalin, John had made it to Lumbridge, only to witness a group of goblin's trying to siege one side of it. John had assisted the guards there and continued to assist, until finally, they kept the goblins at bay. The Duke of Lumbrdige had rewarded the brave adventurer handsomely, and given him another quest. The duke revealed that he had hired a a small group adventurers to assist his guards in hunting down a necromancer that threatens the town. John accepted the quest, hoping to learn a bit more on the skill necromancer. He caught up to the group and continued with them towards the cave of Lumbridge. During their search there, they came across several undead. John bravely fought alongside the guards and the group, of course his combat skills was noted to need practice. After defeating the undead, the necromancer revealed himself and attacked the group. it was a dangerous challenge, as they lost several guards and an adventurer, John was the only one fighting, as the others were to tired, and injured to continue. Thankfully the necromancer was tired as well, and had collapsed under a pile of cavern rocks due to one of his blasts being deflected. With the necromancer dead, his spell was dispelled. Of course John searched the corpse of the necromancer, finding a book of spells to revive undead, and some runes. With the group, they reported the situation, and the lost of men to the duke. He reward the group handsomely, thanking them for their help. John began to travel once again, heading towards Draynor through the woods. While camping he came across a Black Knight who was threatening the life of an elderly man. John saw that he was no match for a knight level opponent, and just walked away from the opportunity to save an old man. Once he arrived at to the village he began collecting resources to continue his travel and training. after a week of perpetration, John was requested by the mayor of Draynor, who requested that John help slay a Vampyre. Of course there were three, with count draynor, one in the sewer that no one knows of, and one in the jail house, that was terrorizing the town more frequently. John Accepted the quest in killing the vampyre, the mayor asks John not to reveal the situation or quest to the public, wanting to avoid a panic. While getting prepared. He found a vampyre hunter, who accepted to aid the young adventurer. After getting the proper tools, they go in to confront the creature. Sadly it proved to powerful for the two, as it took the hunter by the throat, John used the stake and stabbed it at the heart of the vampyre. This helped john gain more experience in combat. The vampyre hunter thanked john, owing him. John returned to the mayor informing him of his deed. He thanked John, rewarding him with gold coins. John continued his adventure heading towards the wizard tower this time. There he remained and studied under the wizards for several months. Finally turning eighteen. He gained the experienced on teleporting and other usage of magic. he then left the tower and continued his training, not before getting some information and knowledge from the demon they had sealed up. He gained some knowledge on demonology, which he dedicated to learn as well along with necromancer. He then decided to return to Varrock after receiving contact that the wealthy man had a job for him. He teleported to the city thanks to his training with the wizards. He headed to the home of the man only to find that he was killed several days ago, making the letter old. John was allowed to investigate the scene due to the fact he and the man were somewhat "close" and they needed help, as the man's servants were the only ones around. John looked around as he saw he was writing a will. While no one was looking. John went ahead and finished it, leaving everything the man owned, and his wealth to John. Thankfully John could forge prints and handwriting almost perfectly. John reported the founding to the guards and pointed the suspects. Pointing that the gardener was the one who murdered the man, as it said so in a note John found, as it read that the man had proof off the hardener's betrayal, and needed protection for to him report to the authority. John soon became owner of a wealthy house and learned that he was a business owner of several stores in Varrock, Falador, and Ardougne. He also learned that he had stocks in the Grand Exchange market, which are sky rocketing. John took this advantage and started saving his wealth and invest it in training, and improving his requirements and supplies. He left his new butler in charge of the business and house while he was away adventuring. Adulthood As 5 years has past John has gained knowledge and power behind what the druid would be willing to teach. During the year 156 John had gained basic knowledge in demonology, necromancer and modern magic. He also improved his combat, and archery skill. Being able to wield up to rune. He was also recruited to the Champion's and Hero's guild as he proved himself worthy of such recruitment. He also gained extreme knowledge in running a business and organization, making more money than the old owner use to make. John took a break from adventuring and headed back to Taverly, wanting to see his younger brother and family once again. During this travel he'd bump into a lost child who was running away from a forced love affair. John tried his best to avoid the situation, but was forced to either way. He decided to take her to Falador, so she can be protected by the authority there. Of course during this long travel, they encountered trouble, from her "soon to be" husband. The woman quickly fell in love with John when he prevented the group of mercenary to take her. Once they arrived to Falador, John was confronted by her "fiance'John managed to defeat him and turn him into the authority. John soon left the woman without knowledge that he left. During his travel to Taverly, he encountered a group of raiding goblins, ready to raid Falador of it's supplies. John manged to defeat them and looted their bodies for gold and useful supplies, only to find a map that lead somewhere. John held onto the map and went to visit his family. After several days of catching up, John finally decided to travel to the kingdom Kandarin. After going through the dangerous path of White Wolf Mountain. John made it to Catherby, where he stayed for several days to collect resources he had lost from his travel through the mountain. Afterwards he traveled to Seer's village. There he learned about their abilities to see into the future partly. While in the bar, John was asked by one of the Seers to aid him, as he predicted an attack from the north. John agreed to help, and went to investigate on the Fremenniks, to see if they had indeed set up a raid team. Shockingly they didn't, which concerned John about the man's prediction. As he traveled back, the man was surprised that John made it back alive. John confirmed he didn't interact with them, only checked from long distant and waited to see if anything happened, which nothing. The seers then confirmed that maybe what he predicted was something years from now, or maybe the raid are from another group. John decided to help the man figure out his prediction. The two then realized that it was the goblins who were planning the raids. To avoid a battle, John challenged their leader to a duel, if they win, they can raid the city, if he win they must leave. The table was fairly easy due to their leader not being that strong, and for being a goblin, he was easily outsmarted. John was thanked, and rewarded for his help. The man also gave John his experience in magic and prayer, hoping that John could use it wisely. After a long travel, John makes it to Ardougne. While walking around the market place, John had his time to train his thieving. Of course he went on to find an place to rest for awhile. After several days of regaining supplies John overheard of a demon being summoned east of the city. John rushed to the location and confronted the demon, destroying it. This was a worthy action that gave John notice to the legends' guild. They invited him inside recruiting him into the guild as he did defeat a black demon. John accepted the offer and managed to buy new supplies and weapons from this guild. John continued his travel, giving him more knowledge in skill as he trains, as well as other things. He managed to hire a ship to take him to the eastern isle, Wushanko where he spent most of his time training. There he was taught how the Wushanko warrior fighting style, a method that allows the person to fight better in hand to hand combat, also making him a bit more flexible and have faster reflexes. After his training john traveled back to the west to continue more of his adventure there. Once year 169 arrived, John had gained items that are rare, such as a Dragon long sword, to which he keeps as a trophy. He also bought duplicate items such as a God sword, and several copies of unique items. He manages to have them set up all over his house to show off, at times he does grab one and uses it, other times he just leaves it there to collect dust. Of course despite his wealth, he'd still limited to the amount of items he can buy, such as a full set of dragon armor. John took a vacation from adventuring so he could gain more money out of the business he and his butler runs. During this year he managed to pass the Fremenniks' trail, and gain the trust the trust of the Void knights. John also had gained knowledge that most would consider as masters in some skills, John only keeps the capes in his house, as trophies. He joined an organization known as the Balance Guardian, a group of guthixian humans who worked in the shadows and assassinated targets that they deemed a threat to the natural flow of balance. He aided the group through financial need, and in missions. During this time he continued to travel, purchasing and finding items for his collection. During his adventurer there were timed he aided the balance guardians, this only lasted, the news of Guthix's, and the leader's death had arrived. John was devastated to learn that the god he followed, was killed, and was against worship. He soon met up with Mark, once again catching up in each other's life, as well as the current situation of Gielinor. Mark informed John that he became a member of the Godless, and one of it's highest rank. John agreed to align himself, but not as a member, but as a supporter. Mark agreed to that. Hoping John has changed much in the past years, he'd allowed John to be an aligned member. Of course John spent his time studying and training on his skills, wanting to go further, as he now understand the danger Gielinor is in. Present Day During the first year of the sixth age, John had traveled to Lumbridge to study the portal that had just appeared. As he arrived, he began to notice the growth of the portal, and how it was damaging the area slowly. He'd learned that the portal was a God's portal, from a portal expert. John wanted to deny it, but he questioned who was coming. Of course he'd ignore the situation seeing no use for his presence. After leaving the woods he'd travel to Port Sarim to escort an order made in the Arc. As John traveled to the Arc, he was greeted by a shop owner wanting to make business with him, wanting western goods as well. John agreed offering what supplies be brought on the ship. John requested the rare items of Testsu, Seassinger, and Death lotus. As he found out the material of the items, he'd ask several people who are experts that are able to help fuse the material in the armors together, making his own hybrid armor. As this happened he went back to Port Sarim, where he changed the appearance of the armor making it more intimidating. Thanks to the material he collected from the east, John had also made a hybrid helmet as well, making it intimidating as well by adding a voice filter to make his voice sound deeply demonic. After reaching Draynor, and taking the road to Lumbridge, he notices a giant blue man, fighting a demonic like creature. He soon realized that it was Saradomin fighting against Zamorak. John choose to stay out of the conflict, despite being aligned to the Godless as he noticed there was enough members dealing with the situation. He returned to his home in Varrock as he noticed that his business was sky rocketing due to the damage the gods' battle was causing. He'd gather up some of his workers and send shipments of supplies to Lumbridge to aid them on their refugee needs. After hearing that the battle has ended after several weeks, John had gathered up some donation money and sent it to the town to aid it in it's need of supplies and resources. John went into travel once more, as he gotten a request from the hero's guild to help a new member finish a mission he was tasked, which was to rescue some kidnapped humans from the '''Order of Ascension. '''John agreed as it was seen as a quest overall. The two began to travel towards the Monastery of Ascension. As they arrive, John has learned there was a lodestone near it, and went into activating it for himself. As they spoke to the guardian of Guthix, they entered the dungeon and started to fight their way to find the hostages. They soon went into hiding and stealth their way through the dungeon, only to find a Legiones torturing one of the hostage by inserting crystal into them. the new member decided to jump out and challenge the legiones into battle. Expecting Johns help, the rookie would notice John would not be by him and was intently killed by the creature's powerful attack. John sniped the legiones from an hiding spot and rescued the hostage, killing the tortured one before he turned. John soon returned to the hero's guild and informed them of the rookie's death, being rewarded only what he now considered, small rewards. Of course it was a good thing he looted the legiones before leaving, giving him better items to sell and profit from. Soon John began to train divination, learning it's concept and understanding of the Anima Mundi. During one of his adventure in Relleka, John was informed of spirits of the dead not leaving their bodies John tried his best to investigate it. He interrogated several necromancers who had no knowledge about the situation, until he found one who believed that maybe it is because death was missing. John was confused on the matter, only to rely on the World Guardian to solve the problem. Thankfully the situation was solved before things got out of hands. As John took another break on adventuring, he'd soon hear about Sliske's contest, and would hear of Armadyl and Bandos fighting each other in Asgarnia. John stayed out of this battle only aiding the Godless in supplies, and in stopping the gods faction from gaining a camp at Varrock mostly. At the end of the event, John was told of Bandos' death, and the fact that the battle had slightly damaged the business stocks. This didn't bother him much as he knew how to fix it thanks to his years of being the owner of the company. This is to say, that he soon heard of a potential thread towards the city of Varrock coming from across the Salves John prepared himself, knowing the potential threat of rouge vampyre and other deadly creature. As John entered Morytania he was told by a priest, who was standing outside of the temple, that someone has been traveling to the slayer tower recently, and they noticed the portal on the top of the tower active up. John went to investigate only to see a portal wizard attempting to channel the abbysal portal and use it for his own benefit. John managed to trap the wizard in a demon pact called Viniculum Juris, forcing the wizards to withdraw from his plan and remain working for him until he is satisfied with the wizard's work, which is to give him proper materials and knowledge of portal magic. The Wizard had no choice but to accept these terms, or be destroyed. John informed the wizards that he will send him a list of things he will need, and hopes he doesn't fail him. With months passing, and overhearing of another god battle, John decided to check for himself on the two gods battling. John was shocked to see Brassica Prime going against Marimbo with the Godless acting as third party. At first John joined in, only to give up and leave after seeing how it was all just a party for the gods. Traveling back to Al Kharid John overhears of a Amascut priest threatening the city. John rushed towards the desert with supplies to withstand the heat. Lucky for him the priest wasn't so far. The two engaged in battle, with John having to chase after the retreating priest. John soon caught up with the priest pointing an arrow towards the priest, who had two children hostage. He explained that he will kill the kids if he did not comply to his orders. John would be stuck in a situation where he must either let the kids live and risk Al Kharid, or let them die and save Al Kharid. John did not hesitate and sacrificed the kids in order to save the city. John left the desert, not collecting his reward, or giving others know he saved them, as it was something they forgotten in time. He'd soon started to hear rumors about a Mahjarrat in Edgeville. He went to inveestigate, before the Godless could, due to it being a Zarosian Mahjarrat the rumor claimed. John headed towards the dungeon within Edgeville, where he investigated the dungeon finding a Mahjarrat who was supposedly sealed. As he investigated the seal, he notices Zarosian symbols, where he assumed it is either a neutral or a Zamorakian Mahjarrat, as the symbols were used for the seal. John decided to undo the seal. He'd investigate the room to see if he could find a way to undo the seal, only to have found books of the Mahjarrat's research and studies. John found a section in the book explaining the seal, how to undo it. After reading further he decided to see if the Mahjarrat would accept help. Telepathically speaking to John, he offer John an award if he promises to set a timer on the seal, as he wishes to remain sealed for awhile longer. John agreed, to help with the Mahjarrat passing knowledge on how to set up a timer. After this John had gain knowledge over some ancient magic. Of course he left after looting some stuff from the dungeon without the Mahjarrat being aware of it. As time passed, with his wealth, collection, skills and abilities growing, John, with the rest of Gielinor had sensed a strange presence, follow by an echo of roar and the world shaking slightly. John investigated on the situation, only to witness rocks falling from the sky. He investigated on the boulder only to witness a giant flee emerge from it, and followed it through across the world, finding the Airuts he had once slayed chanting "Tu-ska" as the flee arrived to their location. John visited Priffdinas and tried to study on Tuska, but was surprised that they had no records of the beast, or at least mentioning at all. Then it hit him, the Guthixian butterfly had given those who captured one memories of Guthix's past, remembering the boar like creature Guthix's memory explained. John informed Mark, who confirmed the information being true, as the other factions' leader are aiming to band together to fight against the beast. AS it got closer, and with the ability for Gielinor's fighters to finally reach her. John noticed that the Godless was being represented by a "Scopulus", who informs John, and Mark who had arrived shortly after, that Vorago is representing the Godless. After asking questions, John had decided to visit Vorago, only to witness other adventurers challenging it. John decided to join them, only to soon realize that Vorago was to powerful for him. During this training, John with several other survivors managed to overwhelm Vorago enough for them to flee. John surrendered only admitting he wanted to talk to the it. Vorago allowed the surrender and let John return back to where his head is. After some information John was more than surprised that Gielinor's Anima Mundi is willing to align with the Godless to stop Tuska and the other gods from gaining power. John showed little trust in the creature, as he believes that it might be a threat, but ignored his gut and returned to the surface to aid the Godless against Tuska. After the battle, John remained at Varrock, as there wasn't much to go on about Until he heard of a ancient location found, which attracted Serenist, Sliske's followers, Zamorakian and Zarosians. he traveled towards the location, helping train the rookie adventurers. After the dungeon was ready to enter, John went in with the rest of the rookies, only to see a good number of them die. He'd investigated on the representative voices of each army, as well as talking to the bounty hunter. He gathered enough information, and decided to head back home. John laid off the adventuring, not hearing from his brother, only for a few month later to hear the death of his brother. John was devastated by the loss of his younger brother, only even more when he found out that all his belongings were given to an elf woman. John took a vacation from adventuring trying to get over the death of his younger sibling. During this time he visits Falador for a business meeting. He went to the bar afterwards and was recruited for an adventure. He followed the group towards a hideout that belong to a group of bandits. After battling the bandits they returned to a bar known as the philosopher stone. There the adventurers got rewarded and were given a new adventure from one who was still in it. John joined in fighting through pirate and ice hounds. The group entered a cave full of crystals and treasures. John made sure to collect enough to fit his treasure pouch. Soon the group encountered elves who were protecting the temple from raiders. After a long and hard battle, the group retreated and returned to their normal lives. John had sold most of his foundings in the temple, with some crystal kept as trophies. During his travel, John had bumped into several Godless member. They requested his aid, knowing he was a very skilled adventurer. After aiding them he'd return home and look through the necromancers research. During his research he was confronted by a Al Kharidian man who requested aid. The man gave John information on how a tomb is curing the desert, bringing in more sandstorms. The man explains it was once a relic belonging to a pharaoh who passed away during the gods war. John was told it was going to be auctioned, and needed someone to steal it back. John accepted the mission only finding out further that the auction is a crime family party, and that Misthalin was going to be framed and at war with Al Kharid if it is not returned. John hired a group of professional thieves to aid him in stealing the relic, and replacing it with one he created. John attends the auction thanks to his sources with the two gang in Varrock. His plan is to distract the auction enough to avoid the relic to be placed, giving the thieves enough time to steal it. The heist was a success, with John leaving once the copy of the relic was brought out. He met up with the thieves paying them handsomely for their hard work, and extra to keep their mouths shut. John then went to visit the blue moon, studying the relic a bit, only to be interrupted by a young woman named Sophia. She tried to start an conversation with the man only to be given short words. As John was about to leave Sophia asked to tag along, wanting to have some adventure as well. John denied her request, only for the girl to beg wanting to learn from another adventurer. John accepted her request, but made a deal with her, if she was to ever get in his way, she will get hurt or killed, which she understood and followed John. They traveled to Lumbridge first, as John had earlier accepted a quest from the priest in the city, informing the adventurer of a necromancer in Lumbrdige swamp. After two days of traveling the duo adventurer made it to the town. After several storm of snow and rain, the two continued heading towards the swamp, where they'd notice corpse of zombies and rookie guards. As they follow the trail of dead bodies, they reach their target who is casting a spell through a ritual. About ten zombies had rose from the ground charging towards the two, Sophie went ahead and attacked the zombies with her summoning familiar while John attack's the necromancer, who had a barrier set up to protect him. Once it shattered Sophie attacked the necromancer pinning him to the ground, with John stabbing the said wizard through the skull. With some disagreement with the two on letting the wizard live for information or not. John looted the wizard and traveled back to Lumbridge, informing the church that the necromancer was dealt with. After resting at an abandoned house east of Lumbridge, the duo head towards the Kharidian desert to return the relic. Once they reached the desert, they noticed how hot it was, being hotter than it normally was. This made John question if the curse was real or not. Soon they arrived to the temple where they returned the relic, but were soon confronted by a group of guards, with a man John recognized at the auction. The man threaten the duo, wanting "his" relic back. John casted the ice barrage spell, freezing the warriors on the and killing each of them with his bow launching three arrows at a time. The crime boss was shock as John's display of swift killing, charging towards the crime boss. Sophia attempted to stop John only to be backhanded out of his way, injuring the man and destroying any chance of the man's attempt to breed a child. After collecting their reward from the Kharidian man, John heads back home with Sophia, who now lives with John until the she can find a place to live. Personality John is a very strict and antisocial person. He doesn't speak to others unless he is asked a question, which is either straight forward, or depending on the person, a conversation. Despite being cold, he can be kind hearted and merciful, given the right reason. Trivia *This character is a very old character, it was left to collect dust and only used for small adventuring role-play, until it was brought back as a main character. **This being said, his fifth age year 168 and sixth age story isn't big on information as past role-play were semi forgotten. *Just because this character uses the G.E, it should be noted that in-game, the Grand Exchange is known as a market place over all, and there is such thing as duplicate items. *This character, is master of some skills, but this doesn't mean he is not to have flaws in them, it just means he has vast knowledge towards the said skill. *John's goal is to achieve the Max cape, just to hang it as a trophy. *John's house is full of trophies, from heads of monsters he slayed, to items he had found or bought. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Adventurer Category:The Godless Faction